


He's a Keeper

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, KyouHaba - Freeform, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Modeling, Modeling Agent, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: “Jeez. I was just trying to be nice. No need to be so bitchy about it.” The last sentence was muttered under his breath as the alpha turned away but Tooru heard it, eyes widening in shock.“What the fuck did you just say to him?” The room went silent at Kentarou’s voice, his tone razor sharp.orKyoutani stands up for Oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 229





	He's a Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just here so... *throws fic and runs*

Tooru stepped into the room, all eyes turning towards him immediately. He paused, hearing the door fall shut behind him as he offered a small smile and a wave.

“Hey. I’m here for Yahaba Shigeru?”

“Ah, Tooru-san, you made it!” The younger omega appeared from behind a group of people, already dressed in the assigned outfit for him. “I almost thought you weren’t going to make it.”

“I couldn’t miss this,” he replied, gesturing around the space. “Besides, it’s your first big photo shoot with your alpha crush.” Shigeru flushed, gaze flitting over his shoulder towards where Tooru could see the alpha in question getting his makeup done after everyone had turned their focus back to their respective tasks.

“Please don’t mention that ever again,” Shigeru muttered, meeting Tooru’s gaze. “You’re my agent. I thought you were the one supposed to be limiting the gossip.” Tooru shrugged, smiling.

“There’s no avoiding gossip, Shi-chan. If anything you just have to embrace it.”

“I’m not having rumors go around that I’m fucking someone because of my  _ agent _ .”

“But you want to fuck him,” Tooru whispered, grinning when the younger omega shook his head and turned away.

“Oh my God,  _ please  _ don’t.” He followed after Shigeru with a laugh, gaze shifting over to Kentarou when he noticed him stand.

“Mad Dog, long time no see~” The alpha glared over at him with a scowl, stiffening when he no doubt caught a whiff of Hajime mixed with his scent.

“Iwaizumi-san,” he grumbled, bowing his head as he walked past.

“Oh, to be ignored. What would my darling alpha say if he knew, Mad Dog-chan?”

“He wouldn’t say anything because you’re harassing someone,” Shigeru called. “And because he actually likes Kyoutani despite their initial meetings.” Tooru rolled his eyes, placing one of his hands on his hip.

“Okay, Shi-chan. We don’t need the whole story.” Shigeru snorted, continuing on his way towards the photographer. Kentarou followed a few feet behind, glancing back at Tooru for a moment before approaching the conversation to listen as well.

“Iwaizumi-san, do you want a chair?” He looked over at what he assumed to be an assistant for the photo shoot and offered her a smile, rubbing a hand over his baby bump.

“Sure, a chair would be nice.” She nodded, moving away in an instant. When she returned a few seconds later he thanked her and took a seat, watching as Shigeru and Kentarou got positioned for the photographer. In no time at all the photos were being taken and the shoot had started full force.

“Can you move a little closer?” The photographer asked. Tooru watched as Kentarou slipped his arm around Shigeru, pressing him into his side. He didn’t miss the light pink that dusted the younger omega’s cheeks and grinned, leaning back in his chair as he soothed a hand over the seven months worth of a baby bump he currently had.

“Well would you look at that. Shi-chan is going to get himself caught.”

“Shi-chan? Do you give everyone you know a nickname?” He glanced up at the voice, finding a tall, lean alpha standing at his side.

“Um… Only the people I like,” he replied with a half smile.

“What about me? Think you could find it in yourself to like me?” Tooru stalled, registering the words in surprise.

“I- Are you flirting with me?” The guy shrugged, smile a little too wide and showing a little too much teeth. “You do realize that I’m pregnant, right?”

“Yes, I do. And you’re very beautiful. Are you a model?” Tooru frowned, his scent shifting in what he hoped was a clear indication that he wasn’t interested.

“I was, though I’m a modeling agent now.” His gaze hardened as he looked at the alpha. “Now will you let me get back to watching my client?”

“What? You don’t like compliments?”

“No, not from alpha’s who aren’t my mate,” he snapped, hand rubbing over his baby bump as apprehension trickled through his veins. He was far from in the mood for this. He hadn’t even planned on leaving the house at all that day.

“Jeez. I was just trying to be nice. No need to be so bitchy about it.” The last sentence was muttered under his breath as the alpha turned away but Tooru heard it, eyes widening in shock.

“What the fuck did you just say to him?” The room went silent at Kentarou’s voice, his tone razor sharp. When Tooru looked over at him he found him stalking towards the alpha that had muttered the words, glare hard enough to cut through glass.

“What?” Kentarou stopped right in front of the taller alpha, a growl spilling past his lips.

“Did you or did you not just insult him?” The other alpha sputtered, clearly having gotten into more than he bargained for. “Because I’m pretty sure you did and if you ever say anything about him again you’re going to regret ever stepping foot into the same room as me. Got that?”

“I- I didn’t-”

“And if you’re worried about what I’m going to do? Just wait until his alpha hears about you. It’ll be a miracle you’re even still alive,” Kentarou seethed, jabbing him hard in the chest as he bared his sharp incisors. The other alpha was silent, eyes wide in fear. He glanced only momentarily in Tooru’s direction and Kentarou shoved him back, making him stumble. “Get out.”

“Kyoutani,” Tooru tried, going immediately quiet when that dark gaze landed on him. “Never mind.” Kentarou’s gaze snapped back towards the alpha, a warning in his eyes.

“I thought I told you to get out.” The guy was gone in a flash, tripping over himself as he left the room. It was silent after he was gone, no one quite sure what to do with themselves.

“Um, thank you?” Tooru finally said, shivering when Kentarou’s gaze landed on him again. There was less heat to his eyes but his brow was furrowed in annoyance, scowl still in place.

“I respect Iwaizumi and I know he cares a lot about you. I did it for him since he wasn’t here to defend you himself. That’s all.” Tooru relaxed back against his chair, a smile pulling at his lips.

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate it. You  _ do _ know he’s mine though, right? You can’t win brownie points and take him from me.” Kentarou scoffed, body tense as he walked back towards an obviously stunned Shigeru.

“Fuck off.” Tooru bit his lip to hold in a laugh, watching as Kentarou took his place next to Shigeru again.

“He’s a keeper, Shi-chan!” Tooru called, laugh breaking free. “Invite me to the wedding!”

“Tooru!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
